Una historia para dormir
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Nuestros protagonistas se ven atrapados dentro de un mundo de cuentos que todos conocemos. ¿Podrán ser felices con estos cambios o están condenados siempre al fracaso?
1. RAPUNZEL

UNA HISTORIA PARA DORMIR

Capítulo 1: RAPUNZEL

Hace mucho tiempo, en algún lugar de tierras lejanas, vivía una pareja de enamorados muy pobres. Ambos eran campesinos: Souji y Hana. El hogar donde vivían se caía a pedazos pero ellos eran muy felices con el amor que se tenían y trabajaban día a día para salir adelante. Sólo había una cosa que lograba entristecer sus corazones, y es qué, en el tiempo en que estuvieron casados no habían podido concebir un fruto de su amor. Ellos anhelaban más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo un bebé con el que pudieran compartir su cariño. La espera fue larga pero el momento llegó. Los futuros padres estaban sumamente felices e impacientes por la llegada de su primer hijo o hija. El esposo puso mucho más empeño en la huerta que tenían; sembró, cosechó y vendió tantos frutos como pudo. Decidieron sacrificar algo del dinero ahorrado que tenían sólo para que su bebé pudiera vestir ropas nuevas y no algo de segunda mano. Ambos vivían fascinados y dentro de un sueño.

Conforme el tiempo fue avanzando y la barriga de la mujer creciendo, ella tuvo que dejar de realizar labores pesadas para no poner en peligro a su bebé, así que pasaba buen tiempo observando el paisaje por la ventana. Pasaba horas viendo con sumo deseo las lechugas del huerto vecino. Deseaba poder probar dicho manjar pero sabía que eso era imposible pues el huerto pertenecía a una poderosa bruja. Nadie se atrevía entrar en él ya que se rumoraba que nadie salía con vida. **_\- ¿Ha escuchado lo que dice la gente en estos días?... al parecer la bruja cobró la vida de un inocente más._** Siempre que se trataba de desapariciones la bruja era la primera es hacer acto de presencia en la conversación.

La mujer cayó enferma y su esposo no sabía qué hacer. Ella no pensaba en otra cosa que no fueran las lechugas y estaba renuente a comer algo distinto a eso. En un acto de valentía, una noche, el hombre entró a hurtadillas al huerto de la bruja, tomó un par de lechugas y salió corriendo del lugar. Pensó que con eso su mujer calmaría su antojo pero resultó en algo mucho peor. A pesar de haber comido todas las lechugas ella no estaba satisfecha, así que su esposo decidió ir por más la noche siguiente. En esta ocasión no resultó tan afortunado.

 ** _\- "¿¡Cómo te atreves a robar mis lechugas!?"_** La bruja estaba sumamente furiosa luego de descubrirlo.

 ** _\- Oh Poderosa bruja, le ruego que me perdoné pero mi mujer ha caído enferma y parece que sus lechugas son lo único que la puede aliviar._** Explicó muy asustado Souji-san.

 ** _\- ¡Esto es algo imperdonable! Esas no eran lechugas cualquieras, eran para preservar la belleza y la juventud y su mujer se ha comido la mayor parte de la cosecha._**

Mucho se decía sobre la longeva vida de la bruja. Había teorías sobre ungüentos especiales que elaboraba, hasta ideas más crueles en donde niños resultaban sacrificados para beber sangre pura y joven. Ahora Souji conocía su secreto.

 ** _\- Por favor le suplico que nos perdone. Sé que tiene un buen corazón y podrá encontrar una manera en que podamos pagar por esto._** Souji tenía la esperanza de que el corazón se le ablandara y le permitiera pagarle con trabajo o dinero pero no contaba con la ambición de la bruja.

 ** _\- Claro que hay una manera._** Mencionó maliciosamente la bruja mientras intentaba controlar su risa.

 ** _\- ¿C-cuál es?_**

 ** _\- "Puedes llevarte las lechugas que quieras, pero… a cambio tendrás que darme al bebé cuando nazca"._**

Souji estuvo al punto del desmayo, el bebé que tanto habían esperado y atesorado tendría que parar a manos de esa mujer. No hubo más opción y rendido aceptó. Pasó muchas noches llorando junto a su esposa por la desgracia que caería sobre ellos al momento del nacimiento de su primogénito. Le hablaban y cantaban con anhelo por verlo. En esa pequeña casa el bebé se desarrolló rodeado de amor, cariño y una chispa de esperanza. **_\- Bebé, tienes que ser fuerte y no llorar por nosotros. Ojala puedas ser feliz con la vida que te condenamos a vivir pero descuida nosotros pagaremos con un castigo mayor al no tenerte en brazos. Tú contarás con la dicha de no conocernos._**

La dieta de Hana durante su embarazo se centró sólo en platillos preparados con esa lechuga mágica. Los resultados se observaron el día en que su hijo nació. Era un lindo bebé varón de piel porcelana y hermosos orbes miel. Los padres quedaron enamorados con el precioso niño pero la bruja ya esperaba afuera por el pago de su trato. Con impotencia y pese a los gritos de su mujer, Souji le arrebató a Hana el bebé que con recelo cuidaba junto a su pecho.

 ** _\- ¡No te lo lleves, Souji te lo ruego! ¡Sé que prometí dejarlo ir pero ahora que lo vi no me puedes pedir que lo regale! ¡Regrésame a mi bebé!_**

Hana trató de levantarse de la cama aun sabiendo el peligro que implicaba. Por suerte o desgracia el sueño terminó por vencerla y cayó en una profunda pesadilla que no terminaría al despertar. La mujer no podía reconocer a su amado, ¿Acaso no quería al bebé tanto como ella?

 ** _\- Souichi… hijo._** Se escuchó el último lamento de la mujer.

Frunciendo su ceño después de escuchar a su mujer y odiándose por su crueldad, Souji salió a entregar a su hijo a quien esperaba afuera. El niño estaba envuelto en una fina cobija que probablemente era la prenda más cara que habían podido costear en todos estos años. Con unas manos temblorosas entregó a su bebé suplicando, a tal punto de humillarse, por tres únicas cosas.

 ** _1.- No lo lastimes,_**

 ** _2.- Deja que conserve su nombre, y_**

 ** _3.- Permite que esa cobija sea la que lo arrope._**

La bruja accedió a cumplir sus últimos deseos como padre y se marchó. Esa pareja de enamorados que ahora tenían el corazón roto no volvieron a saber de la bruja. En esa casa llena de dicha llegó la tormenta reflejada a sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La bruja se dedicó a criar a ese bebé invirtiendo muchas de sus horas velando por él pero siempre con un propósito incierto. La belleza del niño aumentaba con el pasar de cada día y la bruja temió lo peor, así que decidió someterlo a un encierro en una torre muy alta, sin puertas y con una única ventana en la parte más elevada. El niño no podría escapar y nadie podría llegar a él, ese fue su pensar. Pero no sólo fue su belleza, su inteligencia y curiosidad también aumentaban. Aquel niño, que creció para convertirse en un apuesto joven de 25 años, disfrutaba tanto de la lectura que vivía rodeado por centenar de libros. Al tener como única vista el bosque y los atardeceres que veía desde su ventana, gustaba de leer lugares con una diferente flora, fauna o climas. En secreto se divertía imaginando lo agradable que sería palpar eso que los libros llamaban "nieve" y que sus pies tocaran la arena de los lugares que se mencionaban como "playas".

 ** _\- Pero tengo que estar encerrado en esta porquería de lugar._**

Podía ser una persona muy apuesta, inteligente y "sensible" pero su carácter y personalidad siempre dejaban mucho que desear. Incluso la misma bruja llegaba a temer por los arranques de ira que su "hijito" solía tener. Para ella podía ser tan sencillo como usar su magia en él pero había prometido no lastimarlo y como bruja que era no podía romper sus promesas.

 ** _\- Un día me largaré de aquí y dejaré de depender de la vieja bruja._**

Souichi no tenía conocimiento de la grandeza de esa mujer pero su actitud siempre le hacía recordar los libros que alguna vez leyó cuando era un infante; aquellos de dragones, princesas y un extraño poder que el antagonista ejercía sobre los inocentes. Siempre hubo un rechazo hacia esa mujer que lo educaba y cuidaba, por una razón u otra, nunca pudo llamarla "mamá". Sin aquella mujer su vida no resultaría tan diferente a la de estar siempre solo. La única razón por la que se presentaba ante él era para darle de comer, ropa u ocasionalmente le obsequiaba un libro.

 ** _\- "Souichi, deja caer tus cabellos"._** Era lo que siempre gritaba para anunciarse.

En la torre, al no contar con puertas o escaleras, fue la única manera que la bruja encontró para subir sin tener que utilizar su poder. Fue una sorpresa la velocidad con la que su cabello comenzó a crecer empezado su quinto año de vida, para este momento su larga trenza medía varios metros de longitud. Quizá la larga cabellera era un visible signo de vitalidad en el joven. Los cabellos también eran bastante fuertes y era fácil cargar el peso de la bruja y un poco más. Aunque era hermoso a la vista y sedoso al tacto, para él era una reverenda molestia. Si bien, a él no le gustaba cortárselo, odiaba aún más tener que cepillar esa inmensidad de metros de puro cabello y más cabello. **_\- "¡Maldita sea, otra vez se enredó esta mierda!"_** era su típica pelea por las mañanas mientras se armaba con un cepillo. Podía pasar un día entero resolviendo los problemas que encontraba en algunos libros de matemáticas o ciencia, pero no representaban el esfuerzo tan colosal que era tratar con esos nudos que misteriosamente aparecían; era vergonzoso pero en ocasiones él era capturado por su propio pelo.

 ** _\- ¿Qué quieres esta vez abuela?_** Preguntaba con desgano mientras tiraba de la trenza y la dejaba subir. **_\- Todavía no es hora de la comida y no hay razón para que vengas a molestar en este momento._** En verdad era un mal hablado.

 ** _\- Que ingrato, ¿No puedes ser un poco más respetuoso con la mujer que lleva cuidándote desde que naciste?_** Otra vez le echaba en cara al rubio algo que ni siquiera le había pedido.

 ** _\- Ese es tu problema, yo nunca te pedí que me cuidaras y ya sabes la manera en que puedes deshacerte de mí._** Souichi llevaba años renegando por su libertad. Tal vez si la hartaba lo suficiente terminaría por explotar y lo dejaría irse de una buena vez.

 ** _\- No. Sabes perfectamente que eso no puede ser._** Sentenció aquel ogro que tenía por guardián.

Souichi se molestó, le dio la espalda y no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día. Ella tenía que retirarse en algún momento así que sólo le prestó sus cabellos para que pudiera marcharse. La bruja se había equivocado al momento del trato si pensaba que iba a tener a un muchachito obediente a su servicio, Souichi representaba un reto en todos los sentidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una de tantas ocasiones que la bruja fue a visitar a Souichi un príncipe que había resultado perdido en el bosque dio con la torre. Vio a la mujer escalar, quedarse unos momentos y luego volver a bajar, esto le resultó peculiar pues no es algo que se veía todos los días.

 _\- ¿Qué es ese lugar?_ Se preguntó el príncipe.

Se acercó para inspeccionarlo y se paró en donde hace unos minutos lo hacía la bruja. De pronto escuchó una bella voz contar el hermoso relato sobre un día de primavera. Podía imaginar el colorido de las flores que se mencionaban y los olores que se describían con mucho detalle.

 _\- ¿De quién es esa voz tan clara?_

¿Amor a primer oído? Ahora era algo posible. El príncipe Morinaga buscó con la mirada a quien leía esa historia pero no alcanzaba a observar más que a una figura sentada en el filo del ventanal.

 _\- Piensa Tetsuhiro ¿Qué fue lo que dijo esa mujer?_

Estaba forzando sus memorias sólo para poder subir y averiguar si la persona que yacía en la cima era la misma que escuchaba contar las historias con esa característica pasión. Quería conocerla y conocer su historia.

 ** _\- "S-souichi, deja caer tus cabellos"._** Titubeó un poco pero en seguida vio como la trenza descendía y se aferró a ella mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

El joven no volteó a ver quién subía ya que pensó que se trataba de la bruja olvidando alguna pertenencia. " _¿Por qué esta tan pesado?"_ fue lo que se preguntó extrañado. Siempre subía a la mujer con facilidad pero ahora tenía que hacer una especie de contra peso para poder subir a esta persona.

 _\- Esa anciana debería dejar de comer tantos pastelillos, en unos años no podré cargarla._

Morinaga, al llegar a su destino, se sostuvo de la piedra con la que estaba hecho el borde la ventana y escaló el resto por su cuenta. Souichi cayó hacia atrás al seguir tirando y ya no tener un peso que soportar. Se sobó la cabeza por el impacto y reaccionó impresionado cuando escuchó las palabras del príncipe.

 ** _\- Eres muy lindo._**

Se sonrojó de golpe por el repentino cumplido. Nunca había visto en su vida a otra persona además de la bruja y él parecía ser de su mismo sexo. Era algo completamente diferente a lo que sus ojos acostumbraban. Llevaba el cabello corto, su figura era esbelta pero fornida y las prendas que vestía eran claramente pulcras a la vista.

 ** _\- N-no digas que soy lindo, no lo soy y no es manera de dirigirte a un extraño._**

Souichi se mostró como alguien muy molesto pero la verdad es que estaba curioso por encontrar a alguien como él. Sabía que tenía que permanecer a la defensiva pues estaba bien informado que en el mundo había personas con buenas y malas intenciones. No sería fácil confiar en alguien luego del prolongado aislamiento al que fue condenado.

 ** _\- ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres aquí?... ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?_**

 ** _\- ¿Tú nombre?_**

 ** _\- ¡Sí, me llamaste por mi nombre!_**

El príncipe se quedó analizando sus palabras en conjunto con la situación en la que se encontraba. Lo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza era la belleza que estaba frente a él, mientras más lo veía quedaba más atrapado en las redes de amor que se formaban una a una. Pronto él también sería prisionero.

 ** _\- ¿S-souichi?_** Pronunció con timidez. El otro se sonrojo y replicó con molestia.

 ** _\- ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! Acaso no tienes modales._**

Souichi estaba prácticamente echando fuego por la boca, le molestaba que un extraño lo llamara por su nombre.

 ** _\- ¿Entonces cómo debería llamarte? ¿Me dirías tu nombre para poder llamarte por tu apellido?_**

 ** _\- ¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre?_**

¿Cómo lo olvidó y fue a ponerse en una situación tan incómoda? Él no tenía padre así que no tenía un apellido. La abuela que siempre lo visitaba nunca le dio la impresión de ser su madre aunque tampoco se lo preguntó. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y algo triste por su desgracia, así que bajo la mirada tapando su rostro con su flequillo. El príncipe Morinaga al ver tal acto se preocupó por haber preguntado algo inapropiado.

 ** _\- L-lo siento, creo que yo debería de presentarme primero. Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, soy un noble y el segundo hijo del rey Morinaga_** **.** Hizo una reverencia ante Souichi luego de presentarse. **_\- Es un gusto conocerlo._**

Souichi se había quedado anonadado y sólo alcanzó a pronunciar: **_\- ¿Un príncipe… cómo en los cuentos?_**

Su corazón latió con rapidez al estar frente a un personaje que pensaba que existía únicamente en sus libros de fantasía pero en cuanto escuchó sus palabras tapó su boca con sus manos y se congeló.

 ** _\- ¿Cómo en los cuentos?_** Miró con ternura a Souichi. **_\- S-sí, supongo que es parecido… pero no hay un final feliz._** Murmuró.

 ** _\- ¿Eh?_** Souichi no lo escuchó.

 ** _\- Ah… nada, discúlpame._**

La conversación entre ambos prosiguió. Morinaga insistió en conocer su nombre pero Souichi le permitió llamarlo como quisiera, era mucho más fácil a tener que admitir que no conocía a su padre. Souichi bajó un poco su guardia pero seguía observando los movimientos que realizaba. Invitó al príncipe a sentarse en donde pudiera y él observó con detenimiento el lugar. Por la manera en que hablaba y el aspecto del lugar podía estar casi seguro que él nunca había abandonado esa torre.

 ** _\- ¿Siempre has estado en este lugar?_**

 ** _\- Sí, desde que tengo memoria._** Hizo una mueca de disgusto. **_\- No entiendo por qué la maldita vieja no me deja salir._**

 ** _\- ¿¡Alguien te tiene encerrado!?_** ¿Acaso el príncipe se encontraba frente a un crimen? **_\- ¿Por qué no has intentado escapar?_**

 ** _\- B-bueno, no es que no lo haya i-intentado pero…_**

Souichi se puso muy nervioso con la pregunta. Cómo decir que el aterraban las aturas, o más bien una posible caída, y para colmo, las veces que lo había intentado su cabello se atoraba en sus manos sin dejarlo escapar.

 _\- Esta mierda de cabello también parece una maldición._

 ** _\- ¡Yo podría ayudarte!_** Lo sacó de sus pensamientos pero, ¿En verdad podía confiar en un extraño?

Souichi se negó rotundamente. Él deseaba dejar ese horrendo lugar pero también era cierto que no conocía nada del mundo exterior, no tenía manera de defenderse ante lo desconocido y ese era otro de sus temores. No se podía permitir confiar en un cualquiera con buen nombre y menos si no sabía las verdaderas intenciones de éste.

El príncipe tenía que marcharse pero prometió volver. Souichi pensaba que mentía, nadie regresaría a un lugar tan desolado sólo para visitarlo pero Morinaga le demostró lo erróneo de sus pensamientos. Ese príncipe de buen porte regresó todas las noches durante un mes, sin falta se presentaba siempre a la misma hora. Souichi desconfió al principio pero pasado el tiempo se acostumbró a su presencia. Aún conserva el recuerdo de las primeras noches donde no lo dejó subir y el príncipe tuvo que mantenerse esperando en el frío hasta que amanecía. En ese tiempo se logró construir una buena amistad pero esas no eran las intenciones de Morinaga, él quería mucho más.

 _\- "Deseo tu corazón"_

Una serie de desafortunados eventos llevaron al príncipe a escapar de su reino. Un intento de asesinato contra su persona no era un juego y tampoco era la primera vez que sucedía, tras descubrir que se enfrentaba contra el mayor peso de la ley en ese lugar sabía que la única salida era abandonar todo, incluso el lugar que llamaba hogar. Cabalgó el largo camino hasta la torre y pasó mayor parte del día junto a Souichi. Él lo notó decaído pero no preguntó nada y cuando Morinaga le solicitó por un espacio para dormir él aceptó a que se quedara en su piso.

 _\- ¿Por qué actúa tan extraño?_

Era imposible que después de convivir con él por un tiempo no notara su comportamiento inusual, no conocía de problemas pero al pasar tanto tiempo en soledad se volvió bastante observador con ciertos detalles. Este sujeto era como un espécimen de prueba y se la pasaba analizándolo. Luego de ver todos los días su sonrisa y que de la nada desapareciera era en cierto grado preocupante. Algo malo había sucedido y podía presentirlo, su pecho golpeteaba fuertemente indicándole que no estaba equivocado.

Desde su cama, Souichi visualizó con compasión una dolorosa escena, hizo que su corazón también se lamentara. El príncipe lloraba en silencio sobre su tendido y con los ojos cerrados aparentaba estar dormido. Lo notó bastante inquieto al girar varias veces sin poder conciliar el sueño y cuando se hartó, vio cómo se sentó con desgano. Se paró junto a la ventana a observar la luz de luna que caía a través de la ventana y que iluminaba las lágrimas que no se detenían. Souichi dejó atrás cualquier temor que todavía se alojara en su cabeza y se acercó con lentitud esperando que no se alarmara. Luego de chocar con una pila de libros su presencia fue notoria para su acompañante así que decidió aproximarse sin más titubeos. Secó con delicadeza la fina agua y logró detenerla. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y sus ojos se perdieron en los del contrario. Ambos se observaron con detenimiento, analizando cada detalle de sus caras y volviéndose a conocer. El príncipe Morinaga se enamoró por segunda ocasión y ahora fue conquistado desde la vista. Vio con desespero un jugoso manjar y al no poder resistirse plantó un pequeño beso en los vírgenes labios de Souichi.

 ** _\- ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué estás…!?_**

A pesar de haber leído todos los libros de la gran biblioteca en donde vivía Souichi no logró entender lo que sucedió. ¿Qué significaba este beso para el príncipe? De nada le servían sus conocimientos en una situación como ésta. No podía comparar las variables porque él no era una princesa, ni siquiera era una mujer. ¿Qué hacer ante tal acto? Su corazón podía latir con rapidez y sus mejillas sonrojarse pero algo no cuadraba en su cabeza, su interior le gritaba que eso no estaba bien. De alguna forma este caprichoso arrebato lo hizo sentir utilizado e inferior. Que fuera más alto no le daba derecho de humillarlo haciendo lo que quisiera con él, tampoco de producir en su cuerpo reacciones tan extrañas y desconocidas.

El príncipe detuvo sus gritos acercando un dedo, provocando que cerrara su boca y hubiera quietud. Souichi fue visto con ojos melancólicos y encerrado por unos fuertes brazos. Una frente descansó en su hombro y fue sujetado con más posesión. Parecía que Morinaga temía que Souichi desapareciera. Sólo deseaba amar y ser amado, ser aceptado por alguien foráneo aunque fuera odiado por los suyos.

 _\- ¿Cómo debería expresarte lo que siento? Perdóname por no encontrar otra manera._

Había preocupación en las acciones del príncipe pero no remordimiento. Estaba temeroso de asustarlo y que eventualmente él también lo rechazara. Con cuidado recorrió el camino de sus hombros hasta su mano y la sujetó con ternura. La estrujó y vio duda en los ojos miel. Beso el dorso mientras lo provocaba con la mirada y posteriormente lo encaminó a su cama. Souichi no tenía intención de compartir algo tan íntimo pero no tuvo escapatoria. Morinaga lo abrazó y se acurrucó a él. Souichi sintió una calidez diferente que lo embriagaba y cedió al ver una última gota viajar por la mejilla de alguien tan noble.

La noche fue una lenta tortura y un fugaz bienestar.

Souichi jamás pensó ser despertado con otro beso a la mañana siguiente. Lo empujó tan pronto se dio cuenta y pudo reaccionar. Hubo una discusión, se escucharon fuertes gritos y se dijeron palabras que no expresaban en realidad su sentir.

 ** _\- ¡Porque te amo!_** Reveló con respiración acelerada y evidente molestia. Al darse cuenta que los nervios lo habían traicionado terminó por hacer su propuesta. **_\- E-estoy profundamente enamorado de ti ¿Te casarías conmigo?_** El príncipe estaba inclinándose para quedar a sus pies y tomó su mano.

Se quedó estático por un momento hasta que se decidió por soltarse de su agarre. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba esto? ¿Por qué alguien como un príncipe se inclinaba por un "don nadie" como él?

 ** _\- N-no sé lo que busques pero no creo que puedas encontrarlo conmigo._** Sintió tristeza pronunciando ese enunciado.

Antes de que Morinaga pudiera seguir insistiendo se escuchó el peculiar cantar de la bruja pidiendo que Souichi dejara caer sus cabellos. Se miraron uno al otro y sin pensarlo demasiado Souichi le susurró que se escondiera tras una repisa. No había escapatoria, no había donde huir o esconderse.

 ** _\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_** Cuestionó en un tono de sospecha.

 ** _\- E-es tu culpa por llegar tan temprano… v-vieja bruja._** Trataba de sonar como de costumbre pero era pésimo mintiendo y se podía notar en el temblor de su voz.

 ** _\- ¿Entonces puedo asumir que estas durmiendo?_**

 ** _\- ¿Q-qué más podría estar haciendo? Este estúpido lugar es muy aburrido últimamente._**

 ** _\- ¿Es tan aburrido?_** Río con maldad. **_\- ¿Por qué sería aburrido si veo que tienes un invitado?_**

Por primera vez la bruja mostraba su poder frente al joven que cuidó por tantos años. Ella había olfateado la presencia de Morinaga desde que estaba en la planta baja, como planeaba esa mujer, Souichi no podría escaparse pues se daría cuenta apenas lo intentara. Su cabello casualmente siempre cobraba vida cuando intentaba bajar de la torre, el mundo no podía estar tan lleno de coincidencias. Elevó su mano y con un movimiento brusco provocó que una fuerza invisible sacudiera la repisa y mostrara al príncipe. Souichi cayó sentado y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, los talló pero no estaba dormido así que entró en pánico.

 ** _\- No puedo creer la forma en que me pagas luego de procurarte por tanto tiempo._** Alardeó hipócritamente.

 ** _\- ¡Estás loca! ¡Eres un monstruo!_** Dijo lleno de rencor por todas las mentiras.

 ** _\- ¡No se mueva!_** Morinaga sacó una daga que guardaba por protección y que estaba dispuesto a utilizar para defender a Souichi.

Un objeto tan insignificante causó una gran carcajada a la bruja. Ella tenía el control de la situación pero aquella promesa le impedía lastimar a Souichi. ¿Cómo es que era detenida por algo tan simple? No se arriesgaría, toda bruja sabía que romper su palabra sólo traía desgracias y no necesitaba arruinar su vida sino la de ellos.

 ** _\- Es una lástima que nuestra visita tenga que irse tan rápido, ¿no lo crees hijo?_**

Una idea lo suficientemente cruel para herirlos llegó a sus pensamientos y una sonrisa llena de malicia se posó en sus delgados labios rojos. Planeó la perdición del príncipe sin salida del bosque, lo sometería a vagar por los alrededores sin poder ver al chico de larga trenza y para él, un encierro de cuatro paredes donde esperaría a morir de hambre.

Chasqueó sus dedos y a la orden un cuervo invadió la torre. No fue tomado en serio hasta que Morinaga fue inmovilizado por una energía invisible y el ave atacó sus ojos. Souichi tembló al escuchar los gritos de horror mientras esas cristalinas esferas esmeradas eran devoradas por el animal. Sangre brotó de las cuencas vacías del príncipe y evocaban el recuerdo de las lágrimas entre la oscuridad. El ser despojado de su vista lo agotó, cerró sus parpados y colapsó sobre sus rodillas tratando de respirar entre el sofoco.

 ** _\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Anngh! ¡Ahhh!_** Trataba de reducir sus gritos a unos meramente internos.

Souichi frunció su ceño y la bruja le advirtió que ni siquiera lo intentara. Él no sabía de la promesa así bastaba con asustarlo para que fuera inmovilizado por el miedo. Entre una cortina de humo que ahora impedía su vista, el príncipe se calmó para tratar de escuchar lo que sucedía, escuchó el sollozo de Souichi y se angustió por no saber lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto, la bruja se regocijó riendo y disfrutando de contar su plan mientras observaba la expresión de terror en la cara de su hijo adoptivo. Souichi quería hacer algo al respecto pero su cabeza no cooperaba con él y no encontraba buenas ideas. Recordó la daga que aún sostenía Morinaga y pensó que podía funcionar, alguna parte de ella seguía siendo humana ¿No es así?

Yacía en el suelo temblando pero concentrando su oído en el dialogo de la mujer. Cuando pudo ubicarse en el plano dentro de su cabeza y localizarla se dio cuenta que tras ella estaba el ventanal. ¿Una caída la mataría? No tenía conocimiento de la capacidad de sus poderes así que sujetó fuertemente la daga. El príncipe se paró tambaleante y algo inestable pero veloz con sus decisiones. Después de que la bruja perdió interés en él se levantó con la voluntad de apostar todo o nada. Disimuló acertadamente sus intenciones al chocar contra ella y morder su cuello, ella se concentró en eso mientras él la apuñalaba tan fuerte como podía. El golpe dio en el blanco y la herida era suficiente para debilitarla y arrojarla por la ventana. La mujer con venganza tomó la camisa del joven y si ella caía, él caería con ella.

 ** _\- ¡Morinaga, detente!_**

Los vio alejarse. Obligó a sus piernas a moverse, alcanzó a sostener su mano y volteó la vista para no observar el estrepitoso final de la bruja.

 ** _\- ¡No vayas a soltarte! Te subiré en un momento._**

 ** _\- No me queda nada o alguien que me espere. Hui de mi reino así que a nadie le hago falta. Estoy demasiado cansado, sólo me gustaría dormir._**

 ** _\- ¿¡Eres idiota o qué…!?_**

Morinaga se desmayó dejando el peso de su vida sobre los hombros de Souichi. Casi enloqueció cuando ya no escuchó una respuesta pero todavía sentía los latidos de su corazón a través de su mano. Lo subió y revisó su estado. _"No me gusta el ritmo de su respiración"_ , debía enfrentarse al mayor temor si quería una oportunidad para salvarlo. Vio la daga ensangrentada casi a punto de caer también y la utilizó para cortar su cabello. Lo ató a una pieza de fierro que era parte de la estructura, sujetó a Morinaga a su cintura con la sabana de su cama para tener más seguridad y se aventuró a bajar de la torre.

 _\- ¿¡A dónde debo ir!?_ Se preguntó con desespero.

Alguna vez el príncipe le contó del mundo exterior y habló acerca de un pueblo no tan lejos de ahí. Eran un lugar maravilloso según dijo. Estaba lejos de sus tierras y la gente que habitaba la aldea era mayormente amigable. Sin duda soñaba con una vida tranquila como esa, lejos de las responsabilidades que trajo su nacimiento.

Souichi corrió por el bosque, agotado y únicamente guiándose por la posición del sol. Cargar a Morinaga era cansado y luego de varios descansos alcanzó a ver el humo de una fogata, eso significaba que estaba cerca de un sitio donde habitaban otras personas. Corrió derecho y sin hacer otra escala.

 ** _\- ¡A-ayuda! ¡Ne… secito, ayuda!_**

Tocó fuertemente la puerta de la primera casa humilde que encontró. Un hombre amable recibió el llamado y lo asistió. Él y su esposa ayudaron como pudieron. El príncipe tuvo fiebre por varios días pero Souichi estuvo velando cada uno de sus sueños, estaba al pendiente de cualquier cambio y no separaba su mano de la de él. Souichi estaba descuidando de su salud sin darse cuenta pero la gentil pareja se encargó que ambos pasaran una buena estadía. La mujer preparó guisos exquisitos y nutritivos para que recuperaran fuerzas. Ese matrimonio conocía perfectamente la mirada del rubio, jamás la olvidarían, más temprano que tarde encontraron lo que hace más de dos décadas perdieron. Lloraron a espaldas de sus invitados pero acordaron no mencionar nada innecesario, su hijo ya era un adulto y no tenían derecho a regresar a una vida que decidieron abandonar. Cuidarían de él en silencio por lo que restara de sus vidas. El destino les dio una segunda oportunidad para conocer a su hijo pero no podían regresar al pasado.

La casa vecina, en la que alguna vez vivió la bruja, estaba vacía desde hace años así que lo comentaron con su hijo. Cuando Morinaga se repuso de los largos días de dolor ambos decidieron vivir en esa casa.

 ** _\- No creo que sea necesario. Yo puedo cuidarme solo._** Renegó el príncipe.

 ** _\- ¡No! A-ahora no puedes hacerlo… y todo por mi culpa. Si no te hubiera dejado subir la primera vez nada de esto…_**

 ** _\- No me malinterpretes. Estoy agradecido de haberte conocido y si este precio tuve que pagar para que estuvieras a salvo entonces no tengo nada de que arrepentirme._** Regaló una cálida sonrisa pero Souichi seguía culpándose al ver sus ojos vendados.

Igual que su vecino, Souichi aprendió a trabajar la tierra y sembró varios frutos y vegetales en el pequeño huerto. Hacía lo que podía para mantenerse productivo y disfrutar de una vida estable. Siempre trataba de producir más con el fin de vender un poco y conseguir dinero. Seguía disfrutando de la lectura así que cuando compraba un nuevo libro, se sentaba junto a Morinaga y leía en voz alta para ambos. El príncipe le explicaba a Souichi sobre cosas que no llegaba a comprender en sus lecturas y de vez en cuando comentaba sobre recuerdos de lugares que visitó y permanecían en sus memorias aun visibles.

Nadie se esperó lo que aquel día sucedió. La huerta siempre producía buenas cosechas y el producto era fácil de vender pues a todos encantaba. Nadie sabía que esas tierras guardaban un secreto. Las famosas lechugas de la bruja no eran tan especiales por ser aquel vegetal sino por la tierra de donde provenían. Estaban encantadas con un hechizo especial y todo fruto que creciera en él tendría las mismas propiedades: Regenerativas. La fuente de la juventud se localizaba en su patio y ellos sólo se alimentaban de sus cosechas. El milagro ocurrió durante un despertar al amanecer. Morinaga notó algo molesto que lo desertó. Abrió sus parpados con pesadez y observó la brillante luz de la mañana filtrarse por su ventana. Petrificado observó también sus manos y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

 ** _\- ¡Souichi, Souichi, dime que no es un sueño!_**

Corrió sin reparó hasta donde recordaba que se encontraba el huerto. La prisa lo hizo tropezar y alarmar al rubio.

 ** _\- ¿¡Qué te sucede!? Sabes que no puedes correr porque es peligroso y…_**

Estaba sacudiendo las ropas de Morinaga hasta que al levantar su rostro vio esos ojos esmeraldas que recordaba durante la luz de luna.

 ** _\- T-tus ojos…_**

 ** _\- Regresaron. E-esto es un milagro._** Su llanto quebraba su voz y la felicidad igualmente entorpecía sus palabras.

Se quedaron viendo como aquella noche y repitieron sus acciones con nostalgia. Souichi secó el agua que brotaba y Morinaga posterior a eso le robó un beso. Lo abrazó y susurró unas palabras en su oído.

 ** _\- Es la tercera vez que me enamoró de ti._** Sintió como enterraba las uñas en su espalda, posiblemente por timidez. **_\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te propuse?_**

 ** _\- ¿C-cómo pretendes que me olvide de algo así? ¿¡Qué tan desconsiderado crees que soy!?_**

 ** _\- ¿Todavía no estás listo para darme una respuesta?_** Ahora era él quien temblaba. Temía por la respuesta y posible rechazo.

 ** _\- C-creí que lo había hecho… c-cuando decidí hacerme cargo de ti._** Estaba apenado por las cursilerías que decía. Las personas no solían decir eso con regularidad y ahora entendía porque.

 ** _\- Souichi, eso es… gracias._** Lo abrazó fuertemente y ocultó la vergüenza de su cara en su hombro. Estaba muy emocionado, el llanto de alegría no pararía pronto.

 ** _\- ¡D-deja de llorar!_** **_No se supone que llores cuando estás feliz._**

Souichi quería que sonriera tal cual lo hacía todos los días, porque todos los días a su lado parecían especiales. ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? Nadie podía saberlo. Ahora se encontraban en el presente y esa alegría era la que debían de disfrutar. Ver esas orbes analizándolo lo llenó de un sentimiento que ningún libro había conseguido describir hasta ahora, ningún autor había redactado con precisión la razón de su acelerado corazón y la estúpida sonrisa que no se borraba de su cara.

"Amor" le decían a ese sentimiento tan misterioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este intento de adaptación de que hice de "Rapunzel", tenía tiempo que lo empecé pero no encontraba un final apropiado. **¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Les gustó?** Me gustaría hacer adaptaciones de un par de cuentos más pero eso dependerá mucho de mi estado de ánimo e inspiración. Ya tengo en mente algunos cuentos que podrían participar para algo como esto :o

Nos leemos ;)


	2. DE PRÍNCIPE A PLEBEYO

Capítulo 2: DE PRÍNCIPE A PLEBEYO

Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar demasiado lejano para recordarlo, vivía una poderosa familia que gobernaba todo el océano. Ellos eran la real familia Morinaga, quienes generación tras generación se encargaban de hacer llegar su mandato a toda la extensión del basto azul. El mayor de ellos, el jefe por excelencia, había cumplido con su mandato como ningún otro antecesor; era realmente poderoso e indiscutiblemente sabio para los ojos del pueblo. Nadie contradecía sus decisiones y tampoco se titubeaba a la hora de hacer valer su ley pues sabían que implicaba la peor de las condenas; el exilio al mundo humano por el resto de la eternidad.

La familia era muy conservadora y acataba toda regla antes impuesta por otros reinados. Ese gobierno no había llegado para cambiar el estilo de vida de los ciudadanos sino para recordarles el verdadero origen de aquella vieja y quebrantada ciudad. Sobra decir que para el hijo menor, Tetsuhiro, eso no eran más que tonterías. Él era alguien curioso, alegre y vivaz, un extraño en ese mundo monótono y su personalidad constantemente lo metían en graves problemas que posteriormente su padre tenía que arreglar. Estaba cansado de esa « _molestia_ », como alguna vez dijo, era Tetsuhiro. Para los suyos, y varios aldeanos, él era una desgracia para el linaje al que pertenecía; únicamente pronosticaba una inminente tragedia que debía ser erradicada.

Según la antigua tradición los hermanos, en este caso Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro, debían enfrentarse en un feroz duelo y sólo el vencedor sería digno de portar la corona del rey. Tetsuhiro siempre estuvo en contra de esa absurda tradición, para él era impensable lastimar de cualquier forma a su hermano mayor, lo respetaba y quería demasiado como para intentar algo en su contra. Sin embargo Kunihiro no pensaba de esa forma y en un inesperado momento la batalla daría inicio. El castaño había sido preparado con meses de entrenamiento por su padre, incluso le enseñó algo de magia, mientras el de ojos esmeraldas disfrutaba de la buena vida paseando por los alrededores del reino; para quienes eran cercanos a él conocían esa dulzura y lealtad que lo caracterizaba. A ese pequeño le gustaba ayudar a los demás y aprendió otras artes que en su hogar no le hubieran permitido y hubiera reprimido.

Al llegar el cumpleaños número 15 del joven Tetsuhiro su familia organizó una fiesta, tal y como siempre se acostumbraba, terminaba por aburrirlo dadas las formalidades que eso conllevaba. Lastimosamente aquel era un camuflaje para la verdadera batalla y su posible muerte. Todos los presentes, a excepción de los amigos del menor, sabían que su asistencia era para presenciar un duelo y con ello saciar su sed de sangre. Lo que sucedió aquella noche de gala fue terrible y tremendamente triste.

 **\- ¿¡Qué es lo que sucede!?** Cuestionó alterado Tetsuhiro. **\- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? No puedo comprenderlo padre.** Sollozó.

 **\- Tal y como has de suponer la hora ha llegado. Es momento de que te enfrentes a Kunihiro.**

 **\- ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué de todos los días debían escoger éste!?** Reclamó perplejo.

 **\- Creo que lo sabes, conoces perfectamente la historia, la tradición dice que el ritual debe realizarse cuando el menor cumpla 15 años de vida: "Al llegar el momento ¿trascenderá la sabiduría o será la fuerza quién vencerá?"** Recitó parte de la leyenda. **\- Es tu destino, no puedes evadirlo. La ceremonia de hombría para elegir a mi sucesor debe concretarse.**

 **\- ¡No quiero, no lo haré!** Tetsuhiro mantuvo su postura.

 **\- Comiencen.** Ordenó su alteza.

Los invitados se apartaron de inmediato formando un círculo y dejando a los hermanos en el centro. Dos dagas fueron lanzadas con la intención de que lucharan pero Tetsuhiro no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Intentó dialogar con su hermano para convencerlo pero fue en vano. Kunihiro tomó el arma como un experto y se acercó para atacar. El de ojos esmeraldas apenas pudo cerrar los ojos para evitar aquel rostro que lo hería más que la cortada que estaba a punto de recibir. Sintió como se introducía rasgando su carne y el líquido rojo fluyendo a través de él. Era un ardor inexplicable. El filo de la navaja no se detuvo ahí pero cuando lo hizo sintió como penetraba sus entrañas y se estancaba. Kunihiro clavó esa navaja muy cerca del corazón y dejó una larga herida que corría por gran parte de su pecho. El menor escupió sangre y con voz desgarradora llamó a su hermano; abrazó al castaño impregnándolo de su sangre.

 **\- Termina con él Kunihiro.** Ordenó su padre.

Observó con cuidado la navaja entre las manos de Tetsuhiro, estaba débil y agotado. Era cuestión de una simple acción para terminar con su miserable vida pero algo se interponía en su voluntad. Se había preparado tanto para ese justo momento y no comprendía porqué ahora se acobardaba.

 **\- ¡No lo haga Kunihiro-sama! ¡Recuerde que es su hermano!** Alguien en el público suplicó. Era una voz familiar, Masaki Junya, un viejo amigo de ambos hermanos. **\- ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Recapacite!**

 **\- ¡Silencio!** El rey alzó molesto la voz.

Se giró de vuelta y vio a su hermano menor moribundo. Algo dentro de él lastimaba, le indicaba que sus acciones no eran las correctas aunque su cabeza le gritara lo contrario. Como último gesto le dio la espalda, no diría « _lo siento_ », por respeto a los anteriores hermanos difuntos, el ritual era necesario, así lo creía Kunihiro y no podía arrepentirse de lo único que daba significado a su vida. Simplemente lo ignoró y Tetsuhiro captó la indirecta. Sonrió amarga y trabajosamente. Luego de despedirse movió su aleta a toda velocidad para escapar.

 **\- ¡No te atrevas a regresar! ¡Estás muerto para nosotros!** Escuchó otras barbaridades de su padre, entre ellas el hecho de que si un soldado lo encontraba tendría la orden de asesinarlo.

 _\- Estoy perdido, lo he perdido todo._

Con incertidumbre nadaba sin saber su destino, no tenía idea a donde ir, nunca había ido más lejos del reino pero no era como si pudiera regresar. Sus ojos comenzaban a pesar y se esforzaba por seguir su aleteó. Cuando le fue imposible continuar descendió recostándose sobre un pedrusco. Con sus últimos parpadeos se percató de como el agua se pintaba de rojo y se diluía. Sus orbes se cerraron mientras el tarareaba una bella melodía, era la misma que siempre entonaba, una canción que evocaba una infancia feliz ¿Alguna vez tuvo algo como eso? ¿Por qué lo recordaba de esa manera? Más bien era una canción nostálgica, le recordaba a un lugar que todavía no conocía.

Al despertar le era imposible distinguir el día de la noche, en ese lugar siempre había una difusa luz que caía sobre aquel montón de piedras. Su herida ya no sangraba pero sí que dolía. Se movió con extremo cuidado y buscó plantas medicinales por los alrededores. Solía lastimarse así que conocía cuales podían ser de utilidad. Sobrepuso unas cuantas algas a su herida y regresó al mismo sitio para descansar. Se sentía débil pero agradecía el buen linaje del que descendía; eran fuertes y bastante resistentes así que no moriría. Siguió entonando el mismo canto por varias horas e incluso días. Nunca se lo contó a alguien pero había descubierto el poder curativo que se hallaba en su melodía, eso sólo la volvía más especial para Tetsuhiro, siempre era como un milagro.

Los días transcurrieron igual, ni siquiera tenía apetito por lo que dormía gran parte del día como su cuerpo se lo exigía. Repentinamente, una de las ocasiones en que se encontraba consciente, pudo notar diferentes colores en la superficie del mar. Era extraño, nunca había visto cosa igual. Su curiosidad tornaba su tarareo misterioso y era como un engaño a sus oídos que terminaba en una bella explosión para sus ojos. Esos colores brillantes eran un verdadero canto de sirena que lo seducía; « _Ven, no te arrepentirás_ » escuchaba repetidas veces. Sin poder resistirse nadó con cautela a la superficie. Estaba prohibido que ellos flotaran sobre el mar, se creía que aquellos misterios debían mantener como lo que eran, misterios, pues eran demasiados peligrosos y amenazaba la seguridad del mundo que conocían.

 _\- ¿Qué más da?_ Pensó. _\- No tengo nada que perder._ Sólo podía resultar beneficiosa esa expedición.

Al salir a flote llenó sus pulmones de « _oxígeno_ » como lo llamaban los no-acuáticos, en alguna parte creía haber escuchado que también se les conocía como humanos. Fue una sensación diferente, le era complicado decidir si le gustaba o no, sencillamente era incomparable. De pronto el oscuro cielo se ilumino con hermosos colores, eso era lo que había visto antes, era hermoso y le recordaba a los bellos paisajes adornados de flora cercanos al palacio.

 **\- ¿Qué es? ¿Cómo se llamará eso? Es muy brillante… ¡Ah! ¡Está desapareciendo!**

De un segundo a otro llegaban cientos de preguntas más y no terminaba de satisfacer su curiosidad. Había demasiado que no conocía y eso lo emocionaba. Un enorme « _como se llame_ » se dirigía a él, era muy grande y en la parte superior de esa cosa que se movía sobre el mar podía ver una especie luz. El escuchar voces lo alentó a deslizarse sobre una ola y sostenerse de un borde. Pudo ver a otros como él, o al menos se parecían mucho. Esas criaturas no tenían aletas sino que se desplazaban con algo que parecían manos, eso alcanzaba a deducir, eran dos ¿así que también debían de ser manos?

 **\- ¿Por qué tienen cuatro manos y brazos? ¿De qué les sirve las manos extras si las cubren de esa forma?** Dijo al ver los zapatos **\- ¿Por qué usan eso sobre sus cuerpos**? Preguntó refiriéndose a la ropa. **\- ¿No es incómodo? ¿No es molesto para moverse?** Nadie respondía sus dudas y eso lo desilusionaba un poco.

Después de unos minutos observando, la fiesta se apagó y eso lo preocupó. Al centro apareció un apuesto hombre, era el más joven de todos pero Tetsuhiro suponía que era mayor que él. Poseía finos pero fríos ojos miel, sus cabellos revoloteaban por la brisa aunque pronto regresaban a su lugar al estar atados, la ropa se ajustaba a su figura y develaba un cuerpo esbelto. El corazón de Tetsuhiro experimento un nuevo sentir, latía con velocidad pero no parecía ser peligroso; al menos no en ese momento. Fue como una conexión, algo magnético que no le permitía fijar su vista en otra persona.

 **\- Tatsumi-sama nos sentimos honrados de poder participar en el festejo de su cumpleaños 17.** Dijo uno de los plebeyos.

 **\- ¡Cállate que todo esto fue idea tuya!** Contestó malhumorado.

 **\- A usted le gusta los misterios que esconde el mar, pasa día y noche investigándolo por lo que me pareció una buena oportunidad para que lo conociera.**

 **\- Todos son unos idiotas.** Concluyó.

La realidad era que a Souichi le fascinaba, no había hombre sobre la tierra que le apasionara tanto como a él descubrir los secretos que guardaban sus profundidades, sin embargo le resultaba embarazoso confesar que se mareaba con facilidad. Lo que tanto amaba también lo enfermaba, por ello prefería investigarlo en la seguridad de tierra firme. Para esa ocasión tomó al menos tres remedios diferentes contra las náuseas y todavía prevalecía la ansiedad de un desastre. Tenía un mal presentimiento y, como era costumbre, no se equivocaba.

De aquellas personas se podía percibir un corazón cálido, Tetsuhiro los veía sonreír, cantar con bastante alegría y llenarse con deliciosos y excéntricos platillos. Ellos celebraron hasta que la voluntad del viento cambio y las aguas comenzaron a ponerse turbias e inestables. Las velas se apagaron y de un momento a otro vio a las personas gritando y moverse con velocidad. Las escuchaba decir que debían regresar, « _¿A dónde? ¿De dónde provenían esas criaturas?_ » se preguntaba él. Deseaba acompañarlos y ver lo nunca antes visto por un ser marino pero era demasiado peligroso para arriesgarse. Vio el cielo iluminarse pero era diferente, las personas no se reían al ver ese destello de luz, por el contrario parecían muy asustadas. Y en efecto, esa luz no era un buen presagio, observó cómo ese destello era capaz de crear vida; de él nació un ser rojizo que danzaba y consumía todo a su paso. El olor del humo que producía quemaba el pecho de Tetsuhiro, lo ahogaba al grado que tuvo que volver a sumergirse.

 **\- M-me pregunto si ellos estarán bien.** Dijo mientras tosía. - **Me pregunto si él también.**

Volteó a la superficie y vio como una bola de fuego se disparaba en todas direcciones, presenció el naufragio del barco. De repente lo que quedaba del navío fue sumergido por la corriente de las profundidades y Tetsuhiro tuvo que moverse con agilidad para esquivarlo; le sacó un buen susto al tomarlo desprevenido. Agitado observaba como descendía hasta la parte más oscura para nunca más regresar.

 **\- Estuvo cerca.** Suspiró en alivio.

Pero su tranquilidad poco duro pues se vio envuelto en una lluvia de escombros, pedazos de madera chocaban con él por doquier, y seguían el mismo destino del que alguna vez fue un barco. Cerca de ahí, en un tablón considerablemente más grande, se hallaba el príncipe inconsciente. Souichi había saltado justo antes de la explosión, no abandonó el barco sino hasta que vio a todos en los botes salvavidas. Estando agotado y aturdido no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por la fuerza de la corriente que producía el navío. Tetsuhiro se percató de su presencia y nadó para auxiliarlo.

 **\- ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿Qué te sucede?** Preguntaba sin recibir respuesta.

Además del rasguño en su mejilla no logró identificar si estaba herido. Se preocupó al verlo palidecer; él no podía saberlo pero era lo mismo que ver a una flor marchitándose. Su cuerpo no se movía y sus ojos no se abrían, Tetsuhiro no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo reaccionar. Dedujo que esa criatura estaría mejor en la superficie, nunca los había visto nadando en el amplio azul así que posiblemente no podían hacerlo ¿Pero a dónde ir? Era la cuestión.

Sujetó fuertemente a Souichi y lo sacó a floté. La vista de Tetsuhiro no era la mejor en la oscuridad pero vio el horizonte iluminado de la misma forma que el barco, eran como pequeñas esferas que ardían cómo si gritaran « _¡Estoy aquí!_ ». Esa debía ser la dirección, y teniendo eso en mente nado tan rápido como su aleta se lo permitía. No podía sumergir al príncipe y sumado a su peso hizo más complicado el trayecto.

 **\- ¿Es aquí?** Pronunció al llegar agotado.

El sol comenzaba a mostrarse al llegar el alba y Tetsuhiro se percató de extrañas construcciones; adivinaba que ese sitio era habitado por seres como el príncipe. Recostó a Souichi sobre la superficie arenosa, era una textura inusual para él, y se angustió al ver que seguía sin reaccionar. « _¿Qué hacer_? » se repetía mentalmente el de ojos esmeraldas. Lo único que vino a su mente fue entonar su melodía, si eso lo sanaba era posible que también al rubio. Retiró los cristales, o agua solidificada como la llamaba Tetsuhiro, para conocer por completo su rostro. Acarició el contorno de esa cara desconocida y se maravilló con lo suave de su piel. Sus cabellos mojados se pegaban a su frente y Tetsuhiro los retiraba con cuidado, lo percibía tan frágil que temía romperlo; su corazón jamás había latido tan emocionado como para escuchar el zumbido en sus oídos. Comenzó tarareando con cierta timidez y conforme fue alzando su voz también se acercó a su pecho, no conocía ese cuerpo pero deseaba escuchar el latir de su corazón, seguramente esas criaturas también poseían uno.

 **\- Puedo oírlo, creo que estará bien.** Era un débil sonido pero poco a poco ganaba fuerza.

Mientras tanto Souichi sentía el cuerpo pesado, estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia donde todavía percibía el golpe de las olas y una fuerte energía que lo sumergía. Estaba desorientado hasta que su alma regresó a su cuerpo. Sus oídos captaban un singular sonido, era una maravillosa melodía, una canción llena de recuerdos.

 _\- Yo la conozco, la he escuchado antes pero ¿dónde?_

Antes de siquiera acercarse al laberinto que se formaba en su mente el poco aire en sus pulmones lo alertaron. Estaba ahogándose así que tosió efusivamente hasta que expulsó el agua intrusa. Un dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo y al abrir sus ojos los rayos de luz lo cegaron por escasos minutos. No era capaz de enfocar su alrededor pero percibía con claridad un par de orbes esmeralda que lo veían de vuelta con intensidad. Alguien estaba sobre él, muy cerca, pero en lugar de asustarse esa mirada lo atrapó. Distinguió unos mechones azulados y una piel tersa.

 **\- ¿Quién eres?** Preguntó más asombrado que enojado. Todavía estaba confundido.

Tetsuhiro se asustó, sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto, quebrantó demasiadas reglas en un par de horas y eso podía implicar un alto riesgo. No le preocupaba su familia, a ellos no los volvería a ver, le preocupaba su propia seguridad, no conocía a ese ser y tampoco sabía si podía confiar en él. Su intuición le decía que se dejara llevar pero su cabeza se resistía. Souichi se puso sus gafas al mismo tiempo que el tritón se zambullía en el agua salada.

 **\- ¡Espera! ¡Necesito saber quién eres!** Gritó al vacío. Era demasiado tarde para saber quien salvó su vida.

El príncipe estaba perplejo, únicamente quedó el rastro de espuma que también se desvaneció en segundos, ¿Quién era él? O más bien ¿Qué era eso que acababa de ver? Sus ojos no podían estar equivocados al ver que se introdujo en la cristalina agua, incluso creyó percatarse de una aleta, una delgada que terminaba en forma de abanico, pero eso era imposible pues se trataba de un viejo mito. Era irreal.

 **\- Los tritones y las sirenas no existen.** Se repitió un par de veces como si intentara convencerse. **\- La ciencia lo prueba, son sólo cuentos de marineros locos. No existen.**

Aunque trató de sacar arduamente esa descabellada idea de su cabeza no podía conseguirlo, se atrapaba varias veces evocando esos ojos que lo hechizaron, llegó a pensar que caería enfermo por algún virus pero en esta ocasión estaba equivocado. Afortunadamente no era el único que se encontraba desesperado. Tetsuhiro tampoco dejaba de pensar en el príncipe. Curiosamente también pensó que caería enfermo, su corazón se aceleraba repentinamente y eso no era normal. Sentía el rostro caliente a pesar de estar en un sitio que consideraban como frío, sus manos tiritaban y su aleta se movía con emoción ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Y nuevamente sus pensamientos navegaban a la superficie recordando la imagen del rubio.

 _\- Este nuevo sentimiento me angustia._ Pensó con temor palpando su pecho y comprobando su agitado palpitar. **\- …pero creo que me gusta.** Afirmó con un toque de curiosidad. **\- ¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Por qué siento una especie de atracción por la superficie? Mejor dicho, por él.**

No quería seguir adivinando su destino, quería respuestas y sabía dónde podía conseguirlas. Conocía a la perfección los rumores del bajo mundo, sus padres le advirtieron que jamás debía acercase a ese sitio pero su curiosidad y hambre de conocimiento era más poderosa que su temor. Al igual que cuando vio el maravilloso espectáculo en el cielo nocturno, no tenía nada que perder.

Se decía que en el lugar más oscuro y alejado del reino habitaba un poderoso hechicero. Sus grandiosos poderes eran comparables a los del rey del mar por lo que se evitaba a toda costa un enfrentamiento directo entre las dos fuerzas; podía resultar devastador. En alguna parte había escuchado que ese poderoso ser devoró a uno de sus antecesores robándole sus dones mágicos y maximizándolos hasta que alcanzó la vida eterna, algo que ni su padre, ni ningún otro gobernante había conseguido; pero una vez más se trataban sólo de rumores.

 _\- Debe ser un anciano muy sabio si ha vivido tanto._ Pensó Tetsuhiro basándose en lo que decían los plebeyos.

Nadó un corto tramo, pues ya se encontraba a una considerable distancia de su antiguo hogar, y notó una gran cueva de la que percibía cierta luminosidad. Era el lugar que buscaba, pasó algo de saliva con nerviosismo y después se deslizó con cautela. El sitio era lúgubre y tétrico, no ayudaba mucho a la temible imagen que se formaba en su cabeza, era como introducirse a la boca del lobo. La luz comenzó a escasear hasta que repentinamente desapareció. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y se disponía a nadar como si no hubiera un mañana pero chocó con un muro donde antes se hallaba la salida. El brillo regresó y mostró al anfitrión. Se trataba de un pulpo, alguien joven contrario a lo que quería, sonreía con picardía y debía admitir que sabía cómo mantener una buena figura.

 **\- ¿Qué hace un joven tritón entrando a mi hogar sin mi permiso?** Se acercó y observó su herida. La palpó con malicia haciendo que el ardor regresara, analizó su mano vacía y prosiguió. **\- Y no es cualquier tritón, es uno de sangre real. No creo estar vestido para la ocasión.** Río con sarcasmo en evidente burla.

 **\- M-mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro.** Se presentó reuniendo todo su valor pues la otra presencia lo intimidaba.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa con mis modales? Creo que cuando permaneces solo por tanto tiempo terminas perdiendo un par de caracoles. Soy el hechicero Isogai, no creo que necesites saber mi nombre, pero debes conocerme ¿No es así? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Morinaga-kun?** Conversaba mientras se recostaba en uno de los pedruscos con más musgo y hacía un gesto para que su invitado también se pusiera cómodo.

 **\- En realidad vengo en busca de una respuesta, hace algunos días subí a la superficie...**

 **\- Wow, así que resultaste ser un chico malo, eso quiere decir que ya no vives en el reino ¿O me equivoco?** Era demasiado listo e iba tres pasos por delante de Tetsuhiro. Debía tener cuidado con lo que decía.

 **\- Probablemente.** Más que dejarlo en duda sus respuestas daban justo en el blanco, era claro que no sabía mentir. **\- Ahí conocí a varios humanos, aunque la razón de mi visita es únicamente uno de ellos.**

El hechicero no parecía prestarle atención y Tetsuhiro se irritaba por ello, aun así no podía hacer algo para impedirlo. Isogai se divertía jugando con una baraja simulada con un montón de piedras de irregular tamaño, sabía a la perfección que molestaba a sus invitados y era una grave falta de respeto, pero ¿Qué era la vida sino podías divertirte? ¿Qué era la diversión si no lograbas sacar de quicio a los demás? Le fascinaba de sobremanera ver a sus invitados enfurecidos.

 **\- Él no tenía una aleta como nosotros, tampoco podía moverse bajo el agua, no sabía que existían criaturas como esas.** Mostró inocencia. **\- Me preocupé al ver que no despertaba y lo llevé hasta un lugar donde terminaba el agua y el suelo hacía cosquillas.**

 **\- ¿La orilla? ¿Fuiste al pueblo humano?** Por fin captó su atención.

 **\- Supongo que sí.** Respondió con duda **. - Pero creo que ir a ese lugar me ha enfermado.**

 **\- ¿Por qué crees eso?**

 **\- Porque desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensar en ese humano, cada que su imagen viene a mi cabeza mi corazón se acelera como loco y mis mejillas se sienten calientes. Estoy demasiado ansioso, mis manos tiemblan, mi aleta no deja de revolotear y los deseos por regresar a verlo se apoderan de mí. No lo comprendo. Si no se trata de una enfermedad debe ser un poderoso hechizo.** Relataba con desesperación.

 **\- Mmm… así que, hechizado.** Recalcó mientras maquinaba una idea beneficiosa para él. **\- Yo diría que se trata de algo completamente diferente pero debes descubrirlo por tu cuenta. Para eso necesitas viajar nuevamente a la superficie y adentrarte en el pueblo humano para buscar a esa persona. Puedo ayudarte, por ahora no tengo algo mejor que hacer, digamos que estoy aburrido.** Isogai agradecía la estupidez de ese tritón, lo veía ambicioso levantando una ceja.

 **\- ¿En serio? ¿Podrías?** Tetsuhiro preguntó esperanzado.

Bingo, el pescado había mordido el anzuelo.

 **\- Puedo hacerlo, lo haré, pero ¿Sabes que nada en esta vida es gratis, no es así? ¿Cómo vas a pagarme?**

 **\- ¿Pagar? Yo no poseo ninguna pieza oro.**

 **\- No es oro lo que pido, me basta con algo más simple.** Isogai se acercó al antiguo príncipe para susurrarle. **\- Primero que nada necesitas saber…** Comenzó su explicación, una muy detallada hay decir, y la cara de Tetsuhiro fue poniéndose más y más roja. Su boca se abría al escuchar cosas tan extrañas e inimaginables. **\- Todos los humanos tienen uno, así que…** Poco faltaba para que el agua alrededor del tritón comenzara a hervir. **\- …una vez que lo consigas debes acercarte a la orilla y arrojarlo al mar.**

 **\- P-pero ¿¡Para que necesitas algo como eso!?** Le recriminó avergonzado.

 **\- Oye, no lo sé, yo no te pregunté porque te enamoraste precisamente de ese humano. ¿Aceptas o no el trato?** Preguntó como si tuviera prisa.

 _\- ¿Eso me pasa? ¿Estoy enamorado?_

 **\- E-está bien ¡Acepto!**

Habiendo dicho eso el hechicero comenzó a preparar un brebaje especial, uno que le daría piernas al tritón. Tetsuhiro se emocionó aunque se preguntaba cómo cumpliría tal capricho, un mes, sólo eso le daría como tiempo límite. Isogai buscó en su anaquel los ingredientes restantes, los vaciaba uno a uno en una especie de caldero. Después se aproximó al de ojos esmeraldas y con una daga extrajo de su palma unas cuantas gotas de sangre que posteriormente agregó a la poción. El caldero burbujeaba y cuando creyó prudente le pidió a Tetsuhiro que abriera la boca; éste obedeció pensando que le daría a beber esa fórmula mágica pero se equivocó. Sintió una fuerza introducirse a su garganta y arrancar unos hilos, era sumamente doloroso pero cuando quiso gritar para apaciguar su lamento se percató de que habían robado su voz.

 **\- ¿No te lo dije? Yo no trabajo gratis. Me quedaré con esto hasta que reciba mi pago, míralo como una garantía, así nadie pierde.**

 ** _\- ¡Miserable! ¡Regrésame mi voz!_** Movía sus labios sin producir sonido.

 **\- Lo haré cuando reciba mi pago.** Pero el hechicero podía adivinar fácilmente lo que quería decir. **\- Siempre cumplo mis promesas, no lo dudes.**

Entonces Morinaga sintió que se movía con torpeza y de un momento a otro su aleta desapareció cambiándose por un par de piernas. No sabía cómo usarlas así que no podía nadar y sentía ahogarse, era una experiencia difícil de explicar para alguien que siempre había estado bajo el mar. Una de las burbujas del caldero se escapó y lo atrapó en un encierro, ahí podía respirarse aire y recuperó el color de su cara. Fue elevándose en dirección a la superficie, seguramente llegaría sano y salvo, peor antes de desaparecer escuchó las últimas palabras del hechicero.

 **\- Después de eso todo dependerá del humano. Si recibes un beso de amor puro y sincero permanecerás con ese par de piernas para vivir junto a él, de lo contrario regresarás a este podrido sitio convertido en espuma.**

« _Convertido en espuma_ » siguió resonando esa frase en su cabeza, temía ante esas palabras. No tenía idea de la magnitud del problema en el que se había metido. Aquel rubio de bellos ojos miel era peor que cualquier dragón, era comparable con el demonio mismo, un verdadero tirano. Los aldeanos rezaban porqué el día en que Souichi subiera al trono jamás llegara; más de uno le rehuía por miedo a los rumores. Sería una historia triste de no ser porque a él le gustaba estar solo, era mejor que los plebeyos mantuvieran su margen.

Aquella mañana como era costumbre, Souichi se escabulló por uno de los pasillos del castillo para escapar de sus obligaciones como príncipe e ir a la orilla del mar. Le gustaba contemplar los primeros rayos del sol, respirar el aire fresco y el agradable sonido de las olas golpeando una tras otra; no había distracciones y era el lugar perfecto para leer. Siempre se le veía con un libro diferente y parecía que los devoraba sin querer detenerse jamás. Los temas que trataban eran variados pero últimamente estaba enamorado del inmenso azul, no había nada mejor que sentarse junto a su objeto de estudio y leer sobre él ¿Qué secretos le contaría hoy? Era la pregunta de todos los días. Sin embargo el destino tenía una nueva aventura preparada para él.

Muy cerca de donde se encontraba el príncipe una burbuja se reventaba al chocar contra el vacío y develaba la nueva figura de un joven. Tetsuhiro se arrastró un par de metros aferrándose a la orilla mientras tosía con bastante fuerza, tragó un poco de agua y se sentía extraño en ese cuerpo. Se recostó en la arena boca arriba mientras cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo, su pecho subía y bajaba notoriamente dejando a sus pulmones llenarse del nuevo elixir. Se descubrió la cara queriendo observar la luz que producía el cielo pero era demasiado intensa como para verla directamente. ¿Ese era al que llamaban sol? Le parecía hermoso, el cielo por la mañana o la noche era realmente increíble, era emocionante pensar en las otras maravillas que guardaba el nuevo mundo.

 ** _\- ¿¡Qué es esto!?_** Sus labios se movían pero no había sonido.

 _\- Cierto, ese maldito me arrebato la voz._ Pensó con melancolía y preocupación. _\- Quiero que la regrese pero ahora esto me preocupa más ¿Es normal? El hechicero dijo que sí pero…_

Tetsuhiro veía entre sus piernas y encontraba algo diferente, era una extensión de su cuerpo pero no conocía su nombre o para que funcionaba; o más bien no lo entendía, Isogai se lo había explicado pero no lucía igual al que describió.

 _\- ¿No debería de estar duro? Bueno, dijo que eso hacía._

Lo picó un par de veces para comprobar que efectivamente fuera una parte de su cuerpo, o quizá porque le daba curiosidad saber si se movía, al menos por voluntad propia no era capaz de controlarlo con el pensamiento como sucedía con sus brazos.

 _\- ¡Ah! ¡Eso se sintió extraño! Será mejor que lo dejé ahí, no lo necesitaré por ahora._

Ignoró por completo su miembro e intentó ponerse de pie. Su vista de dirigió a los dedos bajos, al parecer esos podían moverse como los de sus manos, flexionó sus piernas y trató de levantarse apoyando las manos en la arena. Por escasos segundos se mantuvo sobre las plantas de sus pies pero no tenía equilibrio, cayó. Se sobó la parte afectada y el ruido fue captado por el rubio. Souichi creyó que se trataba de algún niño que jugaba cerca. Enfureció al ser distraído en su lectura, cerró el libro y con el ceño fruncido se levantó dispuesto a patear al mocoso que madrugo para fastidiarle el día. Dio algunos pasos para rodear un montón de arena y grandes rocas antes de comenzar a gritar.

 **\- ¡Oye tú…!** Pero se detuvo en secó al ver a un hombre tendido sobre la arena, y claramente desnudo. **\- ¡Pervertido! ¿¡Cómo diablos te atreves a andar así!? ¡Hay niños que vienen a jugar por aquí de vez en cuando!** Y como siempre sus pensamientos se contradecían. Hace un segundo maldecía a los _mocosos_ pero ahora era su defensor personal.

Cuando Tetsuhiro se dio la vuelta y notó que se trataba del rubio sus ojos se iluminaron derramando felicidad en forma de agua; una tan cristalina como la que se hallaba en su hogar. Se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces, sintió la conexión más fuerte que antes y le aterraba que el abrazo terminara.

 _\- ¡Eres tú! ¡Me alegro que estés bien!_

Pero ante los ojos de Souichi no era más que un loco que intentaba atacarlo. Lo separó de inmediato y pudo ver esos ojos esmeraldas, se quedó congelado sin poder gritar o defenderse, ¿Los había visto antes? Eran los mismos que observó al despertar luego del naufragio de su barco. El agitado golpeteo de su corazón le gritaba que había encontrado a esa persona pero su cabeza estaba demasiado confundida, no procesaba la información correctamente. Parpadeó un par de veces para salir de su letargo y después sus palmas captaron una textura diferente. Al apartarlo éstas quedaron sobre su pecho y notó la gran herida, se sorprendió, más porque a simple vista podía adivinar que era reciente; no tenía mucho que había cicatrizado.

 **\- ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Alguien te atacó?** Preguntó al ver a Tetsuhiro sonriente. Parecía ser de buen corazón e incapaz de dañar a otro.

 **-** ** _En realidad esto fue… ¡ah!_** Quería explicarle pero cubrió su boca al recordar que ningún sonido saldría.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes hablar?**

El desconocido asintió con pesar y el príncipe creyó haber preguntado algo que no debía. Con indecisión lo invitó a su palacio, le prestó su camisa para que se cubriera y lo guío por un camino que era poco transitado. Al llegar solían lloverle un sinfín de reclamos pero cuando vieron a su acompañante se olvidaron de la imprudencia y rebeldía del príncipe para ayudar al otro joven. Lo llevaron al cuarto de baño para que se aseara, donde tuvo muchos problemas pero se divirtió en la tina pensando que era una versión muy diminuta y simple del gran océano. El rubio le prestó ropas que le quedaban holgadas y llamó al sastre para que le confeccionara unas que le quedaran mejor y no tuviera problemas con la vestimenta. Con el calzado fue más difícil pues no estaba acostumbrado a él.

 **\- ¡No debes de quitarte los zapatos! ¡Vas a resfriarte!**

 ** _\- ¿Qué es eso de "resfriarse"? No me gustan, son incómodos._** Le dijo mientras movía sus manos para que entendiera al menos lo esencial.

Souichi trataba de tenerle paciencia, había algo muy singular en ese extraño que no lograba comprender pero llamaba inevitablemente su atención. Parecía de otras tierras y por lo visto debía ser alguien muy pobre que nunca recibió educación pues ignoraba incluso las cosas más básicas. La primera cena fue un verdadero reto cuando el sólo hecho de caminar parecía ser complicado para su invitado. Sin embargo reconocía un destello en sus ojos, podía notar la curiosidad y sed de conocimiento en ellos. Aunque era molesto también era agradable compartir sus días con alguien que estaba ansioso por aprender. No quería desaprovechar una oportunidad así en la vida, si el destino había puesto en su camino a un chico que estaba dispuesto a aprender no le cerraría las puertas. Tetsuhiro aprendía rápido y le emocionaba que el príncipe lo guiara en ese nuevo mundo.

Al pasar la primera semana el de ojos esmeraldas aprendió el comportamiento de los humanos y sus reglas sociales, no eran tan diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrado y en cierta forma sentía mucha más libertad en ese palacio que en su hogar. Notaba que Souichi no cargaba con un peso en especial sobre sus hombros, era el mayor pero se llevaba muy bien con sus hermanos y su padre; aunque las obligaciones les impedían verse los ratos en la mesa eran muy cálidos. Las discusiones que tenían llevaban impregnado un sentimiento que él no conocía, su familia no era como la del príncipe. Souichi lo notaba en su rosto, que su invitado hacía una cara rara cuando estaba conviviendo con su familia, no le resultaba difícil imaginarse que detrás de ese gesto se escondía una triste historia; procuraba hacerlo participe para borrar esas lágrimas invisibles, que al no caer, eran dolorosas.

 **\- No me gusta que hagas esa cara.** Dijo con un sonrojo mientras le daba la espalda al caminar por el pasillo. **\- Posiblemente te traiga amargos recuerdos, esa impresión me da, aunque no debes explicarlo. Sólo deja de hacerla, o de lo contrario no voy a seguir respondiendo tus preguntas.** Amenazó apuntándolo con su dedo índice. Sería la primera y única advertencia.

 ** _\- Lo siento._** Agachó la cabeza al mover sus labios.

 **\- No necesitas disculparte.** Y entonces siguió con su paso.

Cerca de ambas habitaciones, la del rubio y su invitado, se encontraba una gran biblioteca. La mayoría de los libros que contenía ya habían sido leídos pero daban la impresión de ser nuevos, eran conservados y bien cuidados. Souichi quería adentrarlo a ese mundo de la lectura, no había mejor maestro que ese, pero dado que Tetsuhiro no sabía leer era imposible. El rubio narraba en voz alta para su acompañante; le enseñó en su segunda y tercera semana a leer y escribir, no fue sencillo pero era dedicado. El antiguo tritón era capaz de leer pero los caracteres eran muy diferentes a los que utilizaban los humanos. Se impresionó cuando vio ese objeto cuadrado que llamaba libro y contenía muchas letras; de donde venía únicamente se empleaba la escritura para los mandatos y leyes que el rey imponía. Los humanos lo usaban para transmitir pensamientos, sentimientos y conocimientos.

 **\- "Los tiburones son los reyes del océano. Son criaturas peligrosas y…"**

- _Creí que el rey era papá._ Pensó confundido pero divertido por lo que creían los humanos.

 **\- "…se debe ser cuidadoso con ellos pues no tienen misericordia cuando de buscar alimento se trata…"** Leía para Tetsuhiro hasta que lo interrumpió. **\- ¿Qué sucede?**

 ** _\- Pero los tiburones no son tan feroces como relatan en ese libro, la verdad creo que son criaturas incomprendidas, muchos les temen pero ellos sólo siguen su instinto._** Trataba de explicar pero Souichi no terminaba de comprender, era complicado hacerlo sólo con señas. Se atrevió a escribir lo que pensaba en papel, no tenía buena caligrafía y todavía cometía algunos errores, pero eso maravillo al príncipe, ese chico en verdad era inteligente.

 **\- ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Creo que pienso lo mismo.** La reflexión que le compartió le parecía acertada, usualmente los plebeyos veían a los tiburones como mal augurio y les parecían criaturas temibles dignas de varios mitos y rumores, pero Tetsuhiro le había dado una respuesta fuera de lo común. Sucedía que él era fuera de lo común.

Aunque al príncipe le gustaba permanecer dentro del castillo comenzó a salir a pasear junto con Tetsuhiro, el chico no conocía los alrededores así que le mostró varios de sus lugares favoritos. Siempre se dirigían a la costa, como si fuera un punto de encuentro; del principio y del final.

 ** _\- ¿Los atardeceres siempre son tan bonitos?_** Expresó con gestos el menor.

 **\- Normalmente lo son.** Dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. A Tetsuhiro le gustaba verlo así.

 ** _\- ¡Es verdad!_** Se sobre saltó. **_\- ¿¡Qué son las luces que aparecen en el cielo nocturno!?_**

 **\- ¿Luces? ¿Te refieres a las estrellas?**

 ** _\- ¡No, no, no! No a las estrellas._** Lo pensó un momento y luego explicó con diversos movimientos las explosiones que vio cuando lo conoció.

 **\- ¡Ah! Esos son fuegos artificiales.**

 ** _\- Fuegos artificiales._** Repitió moviendo sus labios aunque su voz no regresaría por arte de magia. Le creaba ilusión volver a ver tal espectáculo.

Ambos estaban cayendo perdidamente enamorados; uno sin darse cuenta y el otro sin conocer la manera adecuada de demostrárselo. Sus corazones latían sincronizados al acelerarse y sus mejillas se enrojecían al estar muy cerca. Tetsuhiro apreciaba todas las atenciones que el príncipe tenía con él pero le resultaba vergonzoso no entregarle nada a cambio. El tiempo se agotaba y el plazo estaba por terminar. Se divirtió y el tiempo pasó volando sin que se diera cuenta. Souichi pensaba que su invitado jamás se marcharía y eso no lo incomodaba.

Cierta noche mientras observaba los destellos en el cielo Tetsuhiro pensaba en el príncipe, deseaba estar junto a él por el resto de sus vidas, entonces se percató de una traviesa estrella que danzó en el oscuro plano para luego desaparecer. No sabía lo que aquello significaba pero antes de que lo descifrara el mayor tocó la puerta de su habitación. Como ya era costumbre se presentaba para decirle que descansara y le advertía que durmiera temprano pues tendrían mucho que hacer por la mañana. El de ojos verdes sonrío pero después su felicidad se apagó, el otro lo notó y preguntó sin recibir contestación. Estaba preocupado porque esa sería su última noche en el castillo, no quería irse, no quería dejar ese mundo del que se enamoró pero más importante, no concebía la idea de sacar a esa persona de su corazón ¿Por qué su pecho dolía tanto? ¿Es que acaso iba a morir? ¿Por qué agua salía de sus ojos? No deseaba que el rubio sintiera lastima por él, quería que correspondiera sus sentimientos.

 **\- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Pasa algo malo?** Preguntó lleno de angustia.

Las palabras del tritón no salían, por más que sus labios se movían gritando con desesperación y se desgastaba por transmitirle su sentir, lo mucho que lo amaba y deseaba, quería confesarse pero no saldrían jamás. Recordó que ya no era dueño de su voz, tampoco podría cantar para sanar el punzante dolor que desgarraba su pecho. Dolía más que la herida ya cicatrizada. Era una tragedia, un error que estaría dispuesto a cometer si tuviera la oportunidad de renacer.

El príncipe también sentía un fuerte dolor, verlo sufrir le producía el mismo padecimiento y un nudo en la garganta que lo enmudecía. Se acercó, retiró las manos que ocultaban su rostro y secó el agua salda sin darse cuenta que sus mejillas también estaba empapadas. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron observándose fijamente, fue místico, como si no se conocieran o como si lo hicieran tan bien que se tratara de un reencuentro. A pesar de que el tiempo se congeló sus cuerpos sentían un calor veraniego. Sin dudarlo más Tetsuhiro se movió con lentitud y con la misma velocidad sus parpados se fueron cerrando hasta quedar unido al príncipe. Era una más de sus primeras veces pero en esta ocasión era para ambos. Fue un beso fugaz, lleno de cariño y que derramaba deseo. Se separó únicamente para comprobar la reacción de su compañero, pensó que se molestaría o que por su fuerte carácter lo golpearía, pero en lugar de eso se sonrojó. Presentía que sus labios entreabiertos lo invitaban a continuar así que al igual que sucedía con los tiburones, siguió sus instintos.

Ese acto se repitió incrementando su fogosidad, exploró rozando sus tiernos labios, deleitándose con su agradable sabor, hasta que eso no le fue suficiente. Lo atrajo a él y posteriormente lo abrazó posesivamente. No se cansaba de percibir el cosquilleo de su estómago que sanaba su corazón, era aún más milagroso que su canto. Fue más allá de lo que imaginó e introdujo su lengua, las sensaciones eran sumamente estimulantes, su corazón estaba revitalizado pero corría el peligro de explotar por tanta pasión.

 _\- Te amo._ Pensó al ser inútil decírselo.

Debía liberar de alguna forma el sentimiento de inmensa alegría que no cabía en su corazón, o mejor dicho, de amor. El suelo parecía moverse o quizás eran ellos los que perdían el equilibrio. Las piernas del rubio flaquearon aferrándose al menor mientras perdía el aliento. El de ojos esmeraldas se tambaleó y ambos cayeron sobre la cama; fue cuando vagamente recordó las explicaciones del hechicero y el hecho de que todavía no había cumplido con su parte del trato.

 _[Debes encontrar el lugar para introducirlo, es la forma en que los humanos se vuelven uno con las personas que aman]_ Y también. _[Sabrás que lo has hecho bien cuando un líquido blanco salga de entre sus piernas]_

Aquella persona le había explicado el proceso como tal, pero ahora que era tiempo de actuar estaba nervioso.

 **\- ¿Q-quién te enseñó a hacer esto?** Dijo entrecortadamente el príncipe. **\- No creo que sea correcto.** Añadió con unos cuantos pliegues entre sus cejas y en un tono más amenazante. No podía tomarlo en serio con su evidente sonrojo.

Se quedó pasmado. Tetsuhiro sonrió al darse cuenta que era tan inexperto como él, le causó ternura saber que también estaba nervioso, podía percatarse de su temblor en cada caricia.

 ** _\- ¿No se siente bien?_** Sus labios se movían mientras sonreía con picardía, era fácil de adivinar lo que quería decir. **_\- ¿No te gusta que nuestros corazones se aceleran cuando estamos cerca?_** Palpó su pecho y después volvió a besarlo **_\- A mí me gusta._**

El menor quiso palpar nuevamente su pecho y al rozarlo notó como Souichi se contraía y emitía un sonido extraño. Creyó que lo estaba lastimando pero le regaló una cara llena de lujuria que terminó delatándolo. Desde abajo tenía una perspectiva bastante provocativa, lo observaba apretando fuertemente sus ojos, parecía ser intenso, al igual que sus dientes para impedir salir su lasciva voz. Respiraba agitadamente mientras oía esos sonidos, pudo sentir que su cuerpo vibraba cuando lo escuchaba y pensó que se sentiría mejor si lo tocaba directamente.

 **\- ¡E-espera! ¡Mi camisa! ¡N-no…!**

Trataba de ahogar sus gemidos muy cerca de los oídos de Tetsuhiro haciendo que perdiera el control; era el hipnotizante canto de una sirena. Arrancó su estorbosa camisa, esos botones rozados empezaron a ponerse erectos y suplicaban ser devorados. El mayor se mantuvo sobre él hasta que en un arranque lo cambió de posición. El inocente tritón remojó sus labios con sensualidad, como si estuviera muriendo de inanición y un banquete se presentara frente a él, sus labios se posaron sobre su pecho y su lengua comenzó a jugar con ellos.

 **\- ¡Aggnh, s-se siente… ahh!**

No era capaz de iniciar o terminar su frase. El éxtasis que estaban sintiendo no se compararía con lo que estaba por venir. Souichi no podía impedirlo, no podía decirle que no y era inevitable que se dejara guiar ¿Había enloquecido? Probablemente sí, era una posibilidad de que hubiera sido hechizado por un joven de ojos esmeraldas. Nunca sintió una conexión tan intensa y apasionada como aquella. Su relación no era moralmente incorrecta, no en esa época ni en ese lugar, pero no terminaba de parecerle normal. Quería resistirse a caer en el abismo pues no podría regresar.

 _\- Pero se supone que alguien espera por mí._ Era cierto, alguien esperaba, pero él no esperaba por esa persona.

Quería llevarlo al límite, así que Tetsuhiro repartió besos por su cuello, por todo aquel lugar que pudiera marcar como suyo. Un fuerte dolor, uno diferente, que se sufría pero que podía liberarse, se sintió en los bajos de los dos jóvenes. El menor ardía por dentro, igual que el barco aquella noche, debía despojarse de su ropa pues de no hacerlo estaba seguro que moriría.

 ** _\- ¡Ah!_** Se sorprendió _. - ¿¡Qué le pasa!?_ Pensó al ver su miembro elevado.

Su curiosidad no se hizo esperar así que lo tocó con suavidad y precaución, dado el miedo que le causaba. Estaba húmedo y el pequeño roce causaba que pequeños choques eléctricos viajaran por su cuerpo. Le gustaba esa sensación y pensó que lo mismo ocurriría con el príncipe. Desabrochó sus pantalones, los deslizó por sus piernas y aventó toda penda fuera de la cama.

 **\- ¿Q-qué piensas hacer?** Su aliento escaseaba.

Estaba avergonzado de su desnudez, quería ocultarse bajo las sabanas y no salir nunca. Sin embargo el de ojos esmeraldas no lo acusaba, no se reía de su figura y por el contrario parecía que disfrutaba de ella. Eso lo hacía más vergonzoso. No tenía la menor idea de lo que planeaba, su cabeza no guardaba ese tipo de conocimiento, no sabía sobre las maneras de amar y mucho menos lo magnifico que ellas podían hacer que se sintiera. También sintió el dolor que aprisionaba su miembro y lo relajante que fue retirar su pantalón. Su respiración y palpitar eran agitados. En un impulso de necesidad le robó un beso a su invitado, quizá era su manera de decir gracias, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera más que un agradecimiento.

 **\- No lo entiendo, creo que ahora tú deberás explicarme.** Dijo torpemente mientras evitaba su mirar.

Luego de esa muestra de afecto Tetsuhiro se sintió realizado y puso en práctica lo poco que conocía del tema. Buscó el orificio por el cual podría unirse e intentó entrar directamente pero se dio cuenta que era demasiado estrecho, Souichi también se lo hizo notar al rasguñar con fuerza su espalda.

 _\- Tal vez no esté listo._ Pensó de forma acertada.

Estimuló la zona con uno de sus dedos mientras iba probando por el momento preciso para entrar. No podía preguntarle al rubio si eso lo hacía sentir bien así que prestó atención a su expresión, pronto se encontraba gimiendo y derritiéndose entre sus brazos. Entre los besos y el dolor se sentía sofocado. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo así que entró con algo de dificultad. Souichi sentía que se partía en dos, era incómodo cuando entraba pero una vez que se detuvo lo hizo en el lugar correcto, un sitio donde sentía tremendo placer.

 _\- ¡A-ah! S-se siente apretado._ Jadeó el tritón.

Era complicado describir lo que sentía, su cabeza daba vueltas y un choque eléctrico le impedía moverse haciendo que en su lugar se contrajera y terminara abrazándolo. Se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos y cuando se despegó del príncipe empezó a descubrir que al frotar su miembro se sentía increíble placer, al otro también parecía gustarle, así que con la poca tranquilidad que podía tener en esos momentos dio inicio al vaivén que los llevaría a la locura. Tetsuhiro sostuvo las piernas del rubio mientras movía su cadera; ambos entonaron una bella melodía, un cantar que al ser escuchado por el otro lograba excitar.

 **\- M-me siento extraño.** Declaró con poco aire.

El menor compartía la misma idea pero no podía detenerse, sino que aceleró sus movimientos. Era como si fueran a morir, si eso ocurría no importaba, era el momento más feliz de su vida y fue entonces que lo besó. Una fuerza explosiva lo obligó a separarse para ahogar su tormento y placer. Las sabanas se pintaron de un espeso blanco y todo terminó. Sus cuerpos descansaron uno abrazado del más tímido. Estaban tan agotados que cayeron rendidos y el mayor se durmió de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente la cama se hallaba vacía. Tetsuhiro despertó sintiendo un frío que no se iría con sólo cubrirse, tenía un mal presentimiento, su alma gemela desapareció ¿Acaso lo odiaba? La noche anterior no se lo mostró. Pensó en lo imprudente que fue, tal vez no era lo que acostumbraban los humanos como dijo el hechicero. Se vistió con prisa y se dirigió al comedor, ahí tampoco estaba. Una de las sirvientas se encontró con él y resolvió su duda.

 **\- ¿Busca a Tatsumi Souichi-sama verdad? Él está en el gran salón con su prometida.** La cara de Tetsuhiro palideció. **\- ¡Ah! Usted todavía no la conoce. Es una hermosa mujer, princesa de un pueblo vecino. Muchos dicen que el señor no merece el amor de alguien tan educada y pura como ella pero creo que mientras los dos sean felices no deberíamos de juzgar su relación.** **Además como plebeyos tenemos el deber de servir no de… ¡Ah! ¡Espere!**

Quiso detenerlo pero llevaba entre sus manos pesados canastos que le imposibilitaban ir tras él. La mujer no pretendía romper el corazón de Tetsuhiro, no habría hablado de saber la verdad y probablemente él no se habría enamorado de saberlo también.

Corrió, corrió tan rápido como esas nuevas piernas podían permitírselo, lamentablemente tropezó y notó que sus pasos lo guiaron al principio y el fin. Vio el cielo del horizonte desde la costa y como el agua era incapaz de llegar a él, observó y concluyó que no podrían unirse nunca; quizá lo mismo ocurría con su amor imposible. Eso tenía más sentido, un acuático no estaba hecho para un humano. Su corazón se destruyó en miles de pedazos. Llevó una mano a su pecho en un intento por calmarse, su corazón latía con debilidad, y recordó su trato. Sacó de sus bolsillos un mechón rubio que se mantenía unido por un diminuto cordel rojo. Después del encuentro con su amado había cortado un trozo de sus finas hebras para ofrecerlas al mar, tal y como había acordado.

 **\- "Luego de que te unas al humano podrás cortar su cabello. Está prohibido que lo hagas antes"** Había manifestado Isogai. El Hechicero era un pillo que disfrutaba molestando a los demás, nunca hubiera notado la diferencia, era suficiente con obtener el mechón del príncipe. Sabía que Tetsuhiro era de corazón sincero así que seguiría sus instrucciones sin rechistar.

 ** _\- ¡Ahí está tu pago! ¡No me importa si mi voz regresa o no, no me importa si termino convertido en espuma, pero haz que el dolor se vaya!_** Grito desesperado para luego caer sobre sus rodillas. **-** ** _¡Te lo imploro por favor!_** Pero en la costa sólo se escuchaba el golpeteo de las olas.

Deseaba que el hechicero cumpliera su deseo, seguramente podría vivir una vida tranquila si borraba sus recuerdos; si el príncipe dejaba de existir en su cabeza y su corazón. Se transformaría en un ser vacío pero sin dolor alguno. De la manera más inesperada sus piernas transmutaron a una familiar aleta, su llanto se intensificó al saber que estaba entre lo real y lo imaginario. Siguió suplicando mientras se ahogaba en lágrimas hasta escuchó pasos.

 **\- ¿Eres tú?** Preguntó sin poder creerlo. **\- Tus piernas.** Musitó.

Por acto reflejó también volteó a su parte baja, era cierto, se apenó por mostrarse de esa forma ante el príncipe. No quería ser llamado fenómeno o rechazado, sería insoportable oír de sus labios que lo aborrecía. Tenía intensión de escapar a las profundidades y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque lo detuvo.

 **\- ¿Así que era verdad?** **Aquella ocasión también eras tú.** Continuó perplejo. **\- ¿Por qué lloras?** Se inclinó curioso. **\- ¿Te fuiste del castillo porque piensas regresar?** El príncipe era bueno para fingir demencia, parecía que olvidaba la unión que tuvieron en la noche. La verdad era que estaba demasiado avergonzado para hablar de ello y preocupado por la actitud del tritón.

 **\- Te amo.** Fueron las primeras palabras que Souichi escuchó. **\- Pero mis sentimientos nunca serán correspondidos, tú tienes una prometida, yo no puedo competir con eso, yo no soy un humano.** Cubrió su rostro, el agua de sus ojos no se detenía.

 **\- ¡Hablaste!** Ahora era el príncipe quien lloraba.

No lo dejó continuar. Una fuerza interior lo obligó a tomarlo entre sus brazos, sujetó su torso y dio un casto beso. Probablemente su alma reconocía a su compañera, tal vez sentía que si no lo besaba ya no volvería a verlo. Fue un profundo sentimiento de pérdida a pesar de tenerlo frente a él. Souichi no amaba a su prometida, no la conoció sino hasta esa misma mañana, la convocó para cancelar el estúpido arreglo de sus padres. No era lógico casarse con alguien que no amaba. Tampoco lo era abandonar a una persona tan especial en su vida.

 **\- Me besaste.** Suspiró confundido el menor.

 **\- No hables si no sabes lo que siento idiota. N-no quiero que te vayas.** Confesó evitando su mirada pero sosteniendo su mano.

Tetsuhiro correspondió su beso con uno un poco más subido de tono. Ese era el inicio de una interminable batalla de besos donde nadie saldría victorioso.

 **\- Sé que es egoísta pero quiero quedarme.**

 **\- Tengo una condición.** El príncipe sujetó con fuerza su mano.

 **\- ¿Cuál es? Haré lo que sea.**

 **\- Quiero que me digas tu nombre.**

Lamentablemente Tetsuhiro no recuperó sus piernas, el beso no resultó tan mágico como prometió Isogai, pero ese no fue un impedimento. Al igual que el cielo del horizonte y el mar se mantendrían separados, era una delgada capa que no podrían atravesar, pero por la noche ambos eran oscuros; se perdían en las sombras y no podía distinguirse donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Aprendieron de los diferentes mundos, la fascinación que tenían por algo tan opuesto no podía tratarse de una coincidencia y afortunadamente es lo que los mantendría siempre unidos.

El príncipe visitaba la costa todos los días, nunca dejó de hacerlo.

= Fin =

¿Qué opinan de esta adaptación? ¿Les gustó? Creo que es demasiado diferente a la anterior. Espero que les haya gustado y puedan compartirme su opinión. Como siempre gracias por leer.


End file.
